


Backbite

by ruiithehuman



Category: GOT7
Genre: Biting, Canon Compliant, Fluff, M/M, Sexual Content
Language: Polski
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-13
Updated: 2020-05-13
Packaged: 2021-03-03 04:01:44
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 9,181
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24168523
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ruiithehuman/pseuds/ruiithehuman
Summary: Zęby Marka są po prostu o wiele za ładne, okej.[TŁUMACZENIE]
Relationships: Mark Tuan/Jackson Wang
Kudos: 3





	Backbite

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Restricted Work] by [orphan_account](https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account). Log in to view. 



> ahhhhh, z okazji ostatniego comebacku got7 (który, swoją drogą, jest tak dobryyy, trzymajcie mnie) przypomniałam sobie o istnieniu marksona i o tym, że kiedyś ich shipowałam???? wow, dzikość. jako że mam ostatnio dużo czasu, to pomyślałam o tym, żeby coś przetłumaczyć i proszę bardzo, o to jestem. 
> 
> wszystko zajęło o wiele za dużo czasu, ale tak naprawdę nie wiem ile czasu powinno zająć tłumaczenie rzeczy dłuższych niż tysiąc słów. bez oficjalnego, prawilnego betowania, bo nie mam nikogo na tyle szalonego, żeby przeczytał 9k słów gejowego fanfika i sprawdził mi błędy, dlatego wszystkie są moje!!! natomiast mam na tyle szalonych znajomych, że zechcieli wysłuchać tego jak czytam im spiciest fragment stąd i powiedzieć mi, czy nie brzmi za sztucznie i zbyt dziwnie (podobno nie brzmi, ale sami możecie ocenić). dlatego bardzo dziękuję wam dziewczyny, kocham was i jesteście the bestest!!!!!
> 
> anygay, zapraszam do czytania i happy not by the moon era!!!!!

Wierzcie lub nie, ale Jackson lubi być ostrożny z tym, co mówi.

Jest wdzięczny za tak wiele, wiele rzeczy. Za łóżko, w którym może spać, za możliwość tworzenia muzyki. Za to, że może tańczyć ze swoimi najlepszymi przyjaciółmi, śpiewać z nimi podczas jazdy samochodem i przed tysiącami życzliwych fanów. Nie powiedziałby, że jest nieszczęśliwy, nie, nigdy. Ciężkie godziny, zmęczone kończyny i wszystko inne, uwielbia to.

Ale Jackson _cierpi_. Nie ma innego słowa, nie ma synonimu. Cierpi, umierając długo, powoli, w męczarniach zadanych z rąk Marka Tuana.

Minęło kilka miesięcy odkąd zostali, uh, czymkolwiek teraz są. _Nimi_. Dokładnie dwa miesiące odkąd zwinęli się u stóp kanapy o drugiej nad ranem, nie mogąc spać przez adrenalinę biorącą się z ciągłej podróży i niekończących się treningów. Dwa miesiące odkąd Jackson chwycił Marka za rękę, jakby to było nic nadzwyczajnego – odkąd Mark ujął delikatnie policzek Jacksona w swoją dłoń i pocałował chłopaka, jakby był czymś cennym.

To pilnie strzeżony sekret GOT7. Nie ich pierwszy, nie ostatni, i nie do końca stanowiący jakieś zaskoczenie. Jako zespół są bliżej niż blisko, bliżej niż rodzina. Nic wielkiego.

Więc Mark sypia teraz w łóżku Jacksona, a Jaebum ignoruje ich uporczywe chichotanie trwające do późnych godzin nocnych.

Wszystko dobrze, wszystko w porządku, Jackson zauważa. Nie ma nic przeciwko niewinności, która się w tym kryje – podoba mu się ich dziwna relacja, istniejąca bez żadnych oczekiwań ze strony społeczeństwa. Głowy na ramionach, ręce wokół talii.

Mimo wszystko, cierpi.

Jackson ma problemy. Może dwa lub trzy. Każdy je ma.

To kolejne spotkanie z fanami, stojąc na scenie, pot spływa po plecach, twarz rozświetlona tysiącami glowsticków. Te wszystkie ich ptaszki, machające rękami i wykrzykujące słowa wsparcia.

Jednak oczy Jacksona zatrzymują się na najstarszym członku, jego ramię wokół Youngjaea, uśmiechając się jasno i dumnie.

To wszystko sprawia, że coś _ostrego_ przekręca się w środku Jacksona. Coś zbitego i twardego, podskakującego jak rzucona moneta. Czuje się cieplej niż ciepło, spocony i klejący.

Pot ścieka po skroni Marka, ale nie zauważa tego, wciąż olśniewająco się uśmiechając. Kiedy spotyka spojrzenie Jacksona, przygryza swoją dolną wargę, jego zły nawyk, mrużąc oczy w uśmiechu.

I wtedy Jackson wie.

* * *

To nie jest tak naprawdę fiksacja. Może obsesja? Bardziej fascynacja.

Właściwie, chociaż raz, Jackson nie zna odpowiednich słów, żeby to opisać. Jackson tylko wie, co wie. Twarde, zimne fakty.

Chce szarpnąć głową Marka do tyłu, chwytając za jego piękne brązowe włosy, i dokładnie odkryć każdy jeden _cholerny_ cal ust Marka. Chce przeciągnąć językiem po każdym zębie – chce wetknąć język w gardło Marka tak głęboko, że następna osoba, która będzie się z nim całować znajdzie napis _Jackson Tu Był_ wyryty na migdałkach. 

Marka ma naprawdę, naprawdę ładne zęby, okej? Jackson wiedział o tym już od początku, oczywiście. Wszystko w Marku jest ładne, duh.

Ale _usta_ Marka? Czy ktoś w ogóle się na nie spojrzał? Jego zęby wyglądają jakby były prawie za duże jak na jego twarz i na pewno _o wiele_ za ostre. Zbyt dużo przygryza swoją dolną wargę, pociągając skórę, czasem przypadkowo robiąc ranę i pocierając ją do krwi.

Całowali się przedtem – _boże_ , całowali się – ale delikatnie, łagodnie. Powoli, Mark nadawał tempo za każdym razem. I było taaaak, _taaaak dobrze_ – ale Jackson czuje się, jak nałogowiec – jak narkoman z wtłoczoną zbyt dużą ilością adrenaliny w żyłach, wrzący za metalowymi kratkami. Mark doprowadza go do szaleństwa, a Jackson, bez żadnych wątpliwości, jest gotowy skwapliwie podążyć tą drogą.

Jest czas na śniadanie, co oznacza jedzenie. Wszystko spoko, tak. Ale to także oznacza, że _Mark_ je, więc można to równie dobrze nazwać Erekcyjnym Piekłem. Jackson zaczął na śniadanie przychodzić w jeansach, bo jego workowate spodnie od piżamy po prostu sobie nie radziły.

Opiera swoje ramię na stole, starając się maksymalnie skoncentrować na podnoszeniu jedzenia pałeczkami.

Zamiast tego, Mark jest niesamowicie rozpraszający, na wpół śpiący, kiedy wpycha płatki do swoich ust. Okazjonalnie siorbie, wyciągając język, żeby polizać dolną wargę, i Jackson musi policzyć do dziesięciu.

\- A więc, trening kończy się dzisiaj wcześniej – mówi Jaebum wsparty na ladzie kuchennej. – Robicie coś fajnego?

\- Spanie – odpowiada Youngjae bez zastanowienia. – Tak dużo snu. Zamierzam spać _taaak _mocno.__

__\- Chłopie, wyruchaj ten sen cholernie – włącza się Bambam._ _

__\- Tak zrobię. – Youngjae obraca pałeczkami. – Tylko czekaj._ _

__\- Powiedziałem coś _fajnego_ – podkreśla Jaebum. Kopie i ledwo co dosięga tyłu krzesła Youngjaego, akurat wystarczająco, żeby go szturchnąć._ _

__\- Umówiłem się z Jungkookiem – przemawia Yugyeom. Wygląda uroczo, grzywka zaczesana do tyłu, za duży sweter spadający z jego szerokich ramion._ _

__\- Umówiłeś się? Czy _umówiłeś się_? – Jackson porusza brwiami i zaczyna się śmiać, kiedy Yugyeom na niby rzuca szklanką soku w jego stronę._ _

__- _Ciiii_! _ _

__Czyjaś stopa ociera się o jego – i zajmuje mu o chwilę za długo, żeby zorientować się, że należy ona do Marka._ _

__Jackson spotyka jego wzrok – i Mark posyła mu jeden z tych swoich delikatnych uśmiechów, gdzie usta układają się w gładką linię, ale oczy są jasne i błyszczące. Jackson też go trąca, przyciskając stopę do jego łydki, co sprawia, że Mark się uśmiecha._ _

__\- Cóż, ja idę do kina – decyduje Jaebum. – Jak ktoś chce, to może iść ze mną._ _

__Mark spogląda w górę._ _

__\- Czy to dobry pomysł?_ _

__\- Będzie w porządku._ _

__\- W takim razie też chcę iść. – Bambam podnosi rękę._ _

__\- Pójdę. – Jinyoung kiwa głową._ _

__Jackson przeżuwa jedzenie, patrząc jak dyskutują, w jakich godzinach się udać, i ustalają szczegóły podróży, o których Jackson jest zbyt zmęczony, żeby pamiętać. Jednakże odczuwa ulgę, kiedy widzi, jak się uśmiechają, zmęczone oczy powoli rozjaśniające się w miarę mijania poranka. Nawet jeśli to tylko trening kończący się wcześniej, to zawsze _coś_._ _

__Nikt nie pyta Jacksona ani Marka, czy wychodzą – i nikt nie wypytuje, dlaczego zdecydowali się zostać_ _

* * *

__Trening kończy się wystarczająco wcześnie i rozchodzą się jak przestraszony rządek mrówek robotnic. Youngjae spełnia swoją obietnicę, zakopuje się w ich pokoju i nie wychodzi._ _

__Mark nawet nie ma okazji przebrać swoich jeansów –_ _

__\- Masz. – Jackson rzuca mu swoje szorty do koszykówki._ _

__\- Dzięki. – Mark kiwa głową. Jackson już ściąga swoje spodnie; czuje na sobie wzrok Marka – bezwstydne spojrzenie, które sprawia, że Jackson czuje ciepło i ciarki. Robi wiele szarpnięć zanim udaje mu się całkowicie ściągnąć swoje jeansy, zsuwając je w końcu z łydek._ _

__Mark wciska się w szorty._ _

__\- Dlaczego w ogóle ubrałeś jeansy na trening? Są ciasne jak diabli._ _

__Jackson otwiera usta i od razu je zamyka._ _

__O, bez powodu. Nie, nada-_ _

__\- Nie, żebym narzekał. – Mark mruga, znikając w głąb korytarza. – Sprawiają, że twoje uda wyglądają, jakby były ze stali._ _

__\- Miałem mówić – Jackson podąża za nim, szczerząc się – że _faktycznie_ sprawiają, że mój tyłek wygląda fantastycznie._ _

__\- Aww – Mark unosi dłoń nad swoje serce i dramatycznie upada na kanapę – próbowałeś mi zaimponować?_ _

__\- Zawsze – Jackson idzie w jego ślad. Zaczyna cytować ze śmiechem – Wiesz, moje ramiona zrobiły się większe._ _

__Mark wywraca oczami – ale uśmiecha się tak bardzo, _bardzo ładnie_ -_ _

__I są zęby. Proste i białe, i ostre. Cholera, Mark po prostu _je ma_. W swoich _ustach_. Cały _czas_._ _

__Jackson wierci się na kanapie, starając się nie myśleć o tym, jak Mark przesuwa językiem po swoich kłach._ _

__\- Więc, co chcesz robić? – pyta Mark, wciskając się wygodnie w kanapę._ _

__\- Cóż… - Jackson porusza brwiami. – Dzieci sobie poszły._ _

__\- Cóż… Technicznie… - Mark uśmiecha się ironicznie, przekrzywiając swoją głowę w stronę dzielonego z Youngjae pokoju._ _

__\- Jesteśmy tylko _my_ – Jackson przysuwa się bliżej, udo w udo, ramię w ramię._ _

__Mark wczuwa się._ _

__– Tak._ _

__– Czy wiesz, co to _oznacza_?_ _

__Mark unosi głowę do góry, nachylając się w stronę Jacksona. Jego oczy są błyszczące, usta poważne._ _

__– Ależ proszę, powiedz._ _

__Jest między nimi napięcie, ale nie aż tak intensywne. W pokoju jest wystarczająco cicho, żeby usłyszeć ich oddechy oraz delikatny szum lodówki w kuchni._ _

__Na ustach Jacksona pojawia się znaczący uśmieszek._ _

__– Możemy zobaczyć amerykański film bez napisów._ _

__Mark zaczyna się śmiać tym swoim uroczym, wysokim chichotem i Jackson dołącza do niego._ _

__– O, tak. – Mark sięga po pilota. – Na co masz ochotę?_ _

__– Coś _romantycznego_ – droczy się Jackson, jego ręka zbliża się, żeby gładzić bok Marka w górę i w dół. Jest delikatny, ale w tym samym czasie twardy pod koszulką, mocne mięśnie pod skórą. Mark ostatnio pakuje na białku – a Jackson na pewno z tego powodu nie narzeka. Mark ma niesamowite ciało, cały szczupły i wysoki; ale teraz jego ramiona są silniejsze, uda twardsze, a Jacksonowi po prostu znowu na nowo robi się słabo._ _

__– Ohyda – żartuje Mark, przechylając swoją głowę w przestrzeń do oddychania Jacksona._ _

__Oczy Jacksona od razu spadają na usta Marka, kształtne i miękkie, jeden ząb delikatnie wystający na czerwonym tle._ _

__Boże._ _

__Jackson zaciska swoją rękę na talii Marka, gardło podskakuje w górę i w dół podczas przełykania._ _

__Te _usta_. Chce, żeby Mark go ugryzł – żeby przygryzał jego gardło i wbił się wystarczająco mocno, by zostawić ranę._ _

__Mark przesuwa się, zaskakując Jacksona – ale przechyla głowę tylko zaledwie na tyle, żeby go pocałować, wargi ciepłe i niespierzchnięte, nosy ocierające się delikatnie. To miękki pocałunek z ustami ledwo otwartymi, wystarczająco długi, żeby skończył się dźwiękiem, kiedy się od siebie odsuwają._ _

__\- Hmm – Jackson mruczy i uśmiecha się, kiedy ręka Marka zbliża się, by ścisnąć go za udo. – Więc, żadnych romansideł._ _

__\- Żadnych romansideł – powtarza Mark. Jego spojrzenie jest miękkie, ciało również, w końcu zrelaksowane wśród spokoju ich domu. Ręka Marka zbliża się, żeby odgarnąć do tyłu grzywkę Jacksona, sprawiając, że jego czoło delikatnie mrowieje tam, gdzie utrzymywały się przez chwilę palce chłopaka._ _

__\- A co powiesz na jakiś świąteczny film?_ _

__\- Święta były dwa tygodnie temu._ _

__\- No i? – Jackson znowu go całuje, prawie że za szybko._ _

__Mark przygryza swój policzek i Jackson stara się o tym nie myśleć._ _

__\- O czym myślałeś?_ _

__Ręka na jego udzie jest ciepła._ _

__\- Jedyny najlepszy film świąteczny, jaki może być. – Jackson oddycha. – „Szklana pułapka”._ _

__Mark znowu się śmieje, głowa opada w tył, ciało opiera się na boku Jacksona._ _

__\- W porządku, ustalone._ _

* * *

__Mark rysuje palcem wzory na jego udzie, a Jackson kładzie głowę na ramieniu Marka w połowie filmu. Na zewnątrz robi się coraz ciemniej, a pokój staje się chłodniejszy wraz z zachodzącym słońcem. Podczas gdy telewizor rozświetla pokój, Jackson niczego nie żałuje, gdy tu i tam udaje mu się skraść pocałunki, czując, jak policzki Marka podnoszą się w uśmiechu pod jego wargami._ _

__\- Staram się oglądać – mówi Mark prawie chrapliwie. To niesamowite jak głos Marka _wciąż_ zaskakuje Jacksona – niesamowicie głęboki, kiedy Mark chce, żeby taki był._ _

__\- Przepraszam – mówi Jackson, nie jest mu przykro. Składa kolejny pocałunek na uchu Marka. – Delikatny jesteś. Miałeś w ogóle kiedykolwiek trądzik jak reszta świata?_ _

__\- Poszczęściło mi się. – Mark przechyla głowę, żeby spotkać wzrok Jacksona. – Jadłem też gównianie._ _

__\- Sukinkot – droczy się Jackson, kradnąc pocałunek z ust._ _

__Nie kończy się tak szybko, jak zakładał Jackson, ponieważ Mark go odwzajemnia. Ręka podnosi się, by spocząć z tyłu we włosach, ta druga ciągle ściska jego udo._ _

__- _Mm_ – Jackson pomrukuje, przechylając głowę troszkę dalej. Pocałunek staje się trzema, po czym czterema, a następnie niezliczoną ilością, kiedy całują się leniwie bez rytmu i powodu. Mark jest _tak_ delikatny, tak cierpliwy, utrzymując prawie że za wolne tempo. Jackson robi wdech, opierając się pokusie, żeby pieprzyć usta Marka swoim językiem i poczuć te cholerne żyletki zamknięte za jego ustami. A tylko na domiar złego, Mark zawsze fantastycznie całował._ _

__Oddech Marka jest zbyt erotyczny – ręka na karku Jacksona podnieca go bardziej, niż powinna – ale Jackson zatraca się w powolnych pocałunkach i dźwiękach strzałów w telewizji._ _

__Kiedy Mark ściska jego udo i składa miękki, _delikatny_ pocałunek na dolnej wardze, Jackson musi się odsunąć dla własnego zdrowia psychicznego. Nie widzi dobrze w ciemności, ale twarz Marka jest oświetlona wystarczająco, żeby dało się zobaczyć delikatny rumieniec biegnący w dół jego szyi._ _

__Kurwa, rzeczy, które Jackson by mu zrobił, tutaj, na tej kanapie. Rzeczy, które pozwoliłby zrobić _Markowi_ \- to niekończąca się lista._ _

__Ale Mark ustanowił tempo ich związku wystarczająco jasno. _Wolno. Cierpliwie_._ _

__Więc Jackson odchrząkuje i analizuje wyraz twarzy z na wpół opuszczonymi powiekami Marka._ _

__\- Piękny – grucha Jackson, przejeżdżając palcem po jego grdyce._ _

__Mark rozpromienia się i mówi po angielsku._ _

__\- Dziękuję._ _

__Jackson śmieje się, nisko i lekko chropawo, zanim znowu ustawia swoją głowę na szerokim ramieniu Marka. Ramię owija się wokół niego i Jackson liczy do dziesięciu, starając się stłumić w sobie szybko rozpływające się po jego ciele ciepło._ _

__Oglądają film w ciszy. A przynajmniej próbują. Cóż, w porządku. Jackson podejmuje świadomą decyzję, żeby zamknąć się chociaż podczas scen dialogowych  
.  
Oddech Marka jest zawsze stabilny i spokojny. Są tak bardzo jak ying i yang – czerń i biel, słońce i księżyc – ale to właśnie dlatego działają. Mark nie jest zawsze cichym hyungiem siedzącym z tyłu. Nie jest zawsze głosem rozsądku – czasami to _on jest_ tym, który ciągnie Jacksona ulicą, paplając o sandwiczach i chipsach o smaku kurczaka.  
I to właśnie dlatego Jackson go ubóstwia. Za to, jak niesamowicie ludzki jest._ _

__Drzwi wejściowe się otwierają później wieczorem, budząc w połowie śpiące na kanapie ciała. Głośna rozmowa wypełnia pokój, aż Youngjae wychodzi niepewnym krokiem, przecierając sen z oczu._ _

__Wygląda mniej niż idol, a bardziej jak super sayanin w postaci dziecka, ale udaje mu się wydobyć z siebie:_ _

__\- Udało wam się. Jak tam film?_ _

__\- Chłopie, był tak dobry. – Bambam szczerzy się._ _

__Jinyoung wzrusza ramionami._ _

__\- Był okej._ _

__\- Nie, zamknij się, był _tak dobry_._ _

__\- A tobie jak? – pyta Jackson, patrząc wskazująco na Jaebuma._ _

__Starszy kiwa głową._ _

__\- Podobał mi się._ _

__\- Efekty były tanie._ _

__\- Były _spoko_. Przestań psuć całą zabawę, hyung._ _

__Jinyoung uśmiecha się, wyraźnie mówiąc tylko po to, żeby zirytować Bambama._ _

__\- Nie. Były beznadziejne._ _

__Bambam bełkota , wyglądając trochę jak jeden z tych biednych psów, które zostały wrobione w jedzenie cytryny._ _

__Wszyscy się uśmiechają – Jackson i Mark też – słuchając, jak Bambam chaotycznie opowiada o rebelianckich szpiegach i kosmicznych liniach czasu. Jackson wciąga śpiącego Marka na swoje kolana i nikt nawet dwa razy nie mruga._ _

__Włączają światła, dyskutując o planach na następny dzień, kiedy Yugyeom także wraca do domu, szalik owinięty wysoko wokół szyi, włosy zmierzwione przez wiatr._ _

__\- Gyeommie. – Youngjae macha. – Wróciłeś._ _

__\- Wstałeś – odparowuje Yugyeom, zamykając za sobą drzwi._ _

__\- Jak tam twoja randka na kręgielni?_ _

__\- Fajnie. – Yugyeom uśmiecha się, ściągając buty. – Oboje wygraliśmy._ _

__Mark mruży oczy, będąc radośnie wyciągniętym na udach Jacksona._ _

__\- Czy to nowy szalik?_ _

__\- Ten? – Yugyeom patrzy w dół. – Uh, nie. Jest mój._ _

__\- Nie jest tak zimno na zewnątrz, prawda? – pyta Jackson, już czując w ramionach Marka, jak się śmieje. Yugyeom wygląda na _tak_ zmieszanego – i, rany, Jackson rozumie, był dokładnie na jego miejscu – co sprawia, że cała sytuacja jest jeszcze bardziej zabawna._ _

__Jaebum kryje swój uśmiech, zaczynając rozumieć, o co chodzi. Jego głos brzmi poważnie, kiedy przemawia swoim barytonem lidera._ _

__\- Yugyeom._ _

__Najmłodszy staje przy drzwiach do salonu._ _

__\- Taak?_ _

__\- Ściągnij szalik._ _

__\- Idę spać-_ _

__\- Gyeommie._ _

__Mark i Jackson już się śmieją, Bambam dusi uśmiech w swoich rękach._ _

__\- Coś nie tak? – Youngjae mruga, zdezorientowany i niewinny. – Dobrze się czujesz?_ _

__Mark śmieje się głośniej, tuż koło ucha Jacksona – dzięki bogu za wrzawę w pomieszczeniu, bo Jacksona przechodzi dreszcz, mało subtelnie._ _

__Yugyeom wygląda jak kot, zastygły w przejściu, gotowy, by rzucić się do ucieczki. Próbuje, co mu się nie udaje, zachować spokój._ _

__\- Ludzie, jesteście szaleni. Zaklepuję pierwszy łazienkę-_ _

__\- Raz – Jaebum liczy._ _

__Yugyeom wywraca oczami._ _

__\- Hyung. Nie jesteś moim tatą._ _

__\- Dwa._ _

__Jackson szczerzy się._ _

__\- Lepiej go posłuchaj._ _

__\- Poważnie?_ _

__\- Trzy-_ _

___Yugyeom, jakby w odruchu kolanowym, zdejmuje szalik, słysząc ostatnią liczbę. Spod kołnierzyka wystaje mnóstwo malinek, okrągłych i głębokich, różne kolory widoczne na każdej z nich._ _ _

__

__\- O mój _boże_! – Bambam śmieje się, przewracając się na podłogę._ _

__

__\- Jezusie – przeklina Jinyoung. – Czy Jungkook jest ośmiornicą?_ _

__

__\- Bardziej psem. – Jaebum wskazuje dłonią. – Chodź tu._ _

__

__Yugyeom jęczy, odrzucając głowę do tyłu, zanim kroczy przez pokój._ _

__

__\- Jesteś tak żenujący._ _

__

__\- Jesteś tak _dziecinny_. – Jaebum przyciąga Yugyeoma bliżej, zrównując jego szyję do swojego wzrostu, gdzie Jaebum opiera się o ramię fotela. – Czy tak ciężko zostać pod kołnierzykiem? Jezu, kurwa._ _

__

__\- Słuchaj, nie chciałem być tym, co powie Jungkookowi nie._ _

__

__Mark prycha._ _

__

__\- Oczywiście._ _

__

__\- Gdzie wyście byli, do cholery? – Jinyoung pochyla się, przyciskając kciuk do jednego ze śladów. Yugyeom wzdryga się, a Jackson nareszcie ma okazję dokładnie spojrzeć na te, które są pod kołnierzykiem._ _

__

__Zamiast śmiać się, Jackson milknie. Potężna, gorąca fala – czego? Zazdrości? Łał, _zazdrości_. To zmiata Jacksona góry do dołu; ciężar na jego kolanach nagle większy. Czy jest tutaj gorąco?_ _

__

__Jackson analizuje ślady z głębokim, rozbrzmiewającym uczuciem rządzy._ _

__

__\- Na kręglach. – Yugyeom wyślizguje się z mocnego chwytu mamy i taty. – Ale parking był pusty._ _

__

__Youngjae wypluwa z siebie:_ _

__

__\- Co jeśli ktoś _was zobaczył_?_ _

__

__\- O mój boże, mam nadzieję – Bambam wzdycha, uśmiechając się z podłogi. – Widzę to teraz. Para Maknae zdobywa świat szturmem._ _

__

__\- Uh – mówi beznamiętnie Jaebum. – Bardziej Para Maknae deportowana z Korei Południowej. Czy bycie trochę bardziej ostrożnym by cię zabiło?_ _

__

__\- Tak – dodaje Mark, ręka zarzucona wokół ramion Jacksona. Droczy się. – Czemu nie możesz być taki jak twoi hyungowie?_ _

__

__Jackson może się tylko zaśmiać; jego usta wciąż suche jedynie przez patrzenie się na ślady po ugryzieniach, poruszające się wraz ze skórą Yugyeoma. Cholera, ile by dał, żeby tak wyglądać. Chodzić, jak wyrzuty kawałek gumy. Pokryty fioletem, błyszczący i dumny._ _

__

__\- Nie chcę nic słyszeć od żadnego z was. – Yugyeom wywraca oczami. – _Markson forever_._ _

__

__\- Wypraszam sobie – grucha Jackson, zahaczając swoją nogę wokół bioder Marka. – Jesteśmy uroczy._ _

__

__\- Najsłodsi – dodaje Mark._ _

__

__\- W porządku, widziałem wystarczająco. – Jaebum wstaje, przecierając oczy. – Czas na sen._ _

__

__Yugyeom nie mógłby poczuć większej ulgi; znika w sekundzie, ściągając po kolei ubrania, kiedy idzie chwiejnym krokiem w stronę prysznica. Jackson powinien się przejąć – ale zamiast tego jest bardziej skupiony na Marku wstającym z jego kolan i wyciągającym w jego stronę rękę._ _

__

__Jackson potrzebuje chwili, żeby ją złapać, głowa za przepełniona myślami. Jinyoung obserwuje po cichu, sceptycznym wzrokiem, jak Jackson i Mark plączą się w dół korytarza._ _

__

* * *

__

__To wszystko zaczyna wpływać na codzienne życie Jacksona._ _

__

__Nie jakoś okropnie – ale, uh, wystarczająco, żeby Jackson powoli wariował._ _

__

__Wszystko zaczęło się jako coś, co Jacksonowi naprawdę podobało się w Marku. To było coś do dodania na niekończącą się listę rzeczy, które sprawiały, że Mark był fantastyczny._ _

__

__Ale teraz? Jackson powoli… powoli schodzi do tego wiecznego piekła pragnienia. Kurwa mać, to tylko _zęby_._ _

__

__Te Marka po prostu trafiły się być ostrzejsze niż pierdolony nóż, do cholery._ _

__

__Więc kiedy jednego wieczoru jest cicho, ciała obolałe, telewizor głośno grający z salonu, Jackson zagląda do pokoju Jinyounga. Młodszy jest zwinięty, jedna słuchawka w uchu, kindle w ręce. Jackson nigdy nie rozumiał, jak udaje mu się czytać i słuchać muzyki w tym samym czasie, ale na pewno nie zamierza się o to dopytywać._ _

__

__\- Puk, puk?_ _

__

__Jinyoung podnosi wzrok._ _

__

__\- Hm?_ _

__

__\- Hejjjj – Jackson przeciąga. – Zajęty?_ _

__

__Jinyoung wzrusza ramionami._ _

__

__\- Niespecjalnie._ _

__

__\- Potrzebuję pomocy. – Jackson zamyka za sobą drzwi. – Jakby, życiowej pomocy._ _

__

__Jinyoung odkłada kindle’a i podnosi się na łóżku. Klepie w miejsce obok siebie._ _

__

__\- Podejdź tutaj, dziecię._ _

__

__Jackson ignoruje komentarz i opada na koniec łóżka chłopaka, wydając na wpół zduszony jęk, kiedy się odbija. Ręka delikatnie poklepuje go po głowie._ _

__

__\- Co tam, przyjacielu?_ _

__

__\- Usta Marka rujnują mi życie._ _

__

__\- Ach. – Jinyoung siada z powrotem. – Tak czułem, że to coś związanego z Markiem._ _

__

__\- Prawdę mówiąc, umieram, Jinyoung-ah. Fizycznie, Umysłowo. Duchowo. Takie bajery._ _

__

__Jinyoung parska._ _

__

__\- Co powiedział? To nie tak, że gada jakoś dużo._ _

__

__\- Nie, rozumiesz – Jackson przekrzywia głowę na stronę – chodzi o to, czego nie mówi. Albo robi._ _

__

__\- I…?_ _

__

__\- Muszę się dowiedzieć, jak powiedzieć „wygryź mnie tak bardzo, jak tylko dasz radę”, bez przestraszenia Marka już na zawsze._ _

__

__Rozpiętość emocji, które można zobaczyć na twarzy Jinyounga byłaby zabawna w każdej sytuacji poza tą. Jackson czuje się zawstydzony do czasu, gdy ruletka wyrazów twarzy chłopaka zatrzymuje się na irytacji._ _

__

__\- Poważnie?_ _

__

__\- Ta._ _

__

__Jinyoung pociera skronie, poprawiając okulary i mrucząc coś pod nosem._ _

__

__\- Jesteś żałosny._ _

__

__\- Jestem _cierpiący_. Czy ty kiedyś widziałeś, jak ostre są te zęby? On mógłby rozerwać moje gardło jak jakiś wampir._ _

__

__Jinyoung drapie się po nosie._ _

__

__\- Znaczy się, tak. Jaki jest w tym urok?_ _

__

__\- Nie wiem! One są takie ostre i piękne – Jackson wzdycha. – Jakby zwierzęce. Mógłby mnie zniszczyć i bym mu podziękował._ _

__

__\- Jeśli chcesz pchnąć do przodu swój głupi, nudny związek, to mu po prostu powiedz._ _

__

__Spoglądają na drzwi, gdzie stoi Yugyeom, paczka chipsów pod pachą. Chrupie bardzo słyszalnie, ramię podniesione na framudze. Wygląda o wiele za komfortowo w sytuacji, w której Jackson nie jest za bardzo szczęśliwy._ _

__

__Więc Jackson warczy:_ _

__

__\- Idź stąd! To rozmowa dorosłych._ _

__

__\- O, tak, _bardzo_ dorosłych. – Bambam pojawia się, prześlizgując się obok Yugyeoma i rzucając się na łóżko. – Spałeś już z nim?_ _

__

__\- O, tak. W wolnym czasie kiedy? – Jackson drwi._ _

__

__Jinyoung marszczy brwi._ _

__

__\- Czekaj, poważnie nie?_ _

__

__\- O mój boże – Jackson robi wdech. – Robiliśmy _rzeczy _, to po prostu-___ _

__

___\- Nie wieeerzę.- Yugyeom zamyka drzwi i opiera się o nie. – Serio? Wasza dwójka się jeszcze nie pukała?_ _ _

__

___\- Żałuję wszystkiego. –Jackson porusza się, żeby wstać. – Zamierzam cierpieć w ciszy._ _ _

__

___\- Jaha – Bambam wcina się. – Jak świnie zaczną latać. Czemu po prostu z nim nie pogadasz?_ _ _

__

___\- Nie wiem – wzdycha Jackson. – Jakby, nie chcę przyspieszać tego bardziej niż on chce, wiecie?_ _ _

__

___ _

__

___\- Ta, totalnie. Co jest super z twojej strony – Yugyeom zaczyna gestykulować – ale powinieneś wspomnieć o tej twojej całej… fiksacji oralnej.  
\- Pomyśli, że jestem jakimś dziwakiem._ _ _

__

___\- Wsyscy już myślą, że jesteś dziwakiem._ _ _

__

___- _Słuchaj_ – akcentuje Jackson, prawie śmiejąc się – nie masz, kurwa, prawa głosu. W zeszłym tygodniu wszedłeś tutaj, wyglądając jak jakiś gryzak._ _ _

__

___\- A ty – Yugyeom wskazuje, trzymając chipsa – byłeś zazdrosny._ _ _

__

___Jackson zamyka swoje usta z wyraźnym kłapnięciem, a Bambam spada kolana Jinyounga, płacząc ze śmiechu._ _ _

__

___\- Ale jestem ciekaw. – Jinyoung mruga, ręka w farbowanych włosach Bambama. – Co jest w tym takiego pociągającego. Ja nienawidzę gryzienia._ _ _

__

___\- Człowieku, nie jestem w stanie ci powiedzieć – wzdycha Jackson. – Chcę po prostu, żeby mnie przeżuł i wypluł. Jego usta są też _taaak delikatne_ , cholera._ _ _

__

___\- Eww, ohyda, wychodzę – Bambam krztusi się._ _ _

__

___Yugyeom wywraca oczami._ _ _

__

___\- Nie bądź homofobem._ _ _

__

___\- Zamknij się, jestem o wiele bardziej gejowy, niż ty._ _ _

__

___- _Nie jesteś_ bardziej gejowy, niż ja._ _ _

__

___\- Jestem!_ _ _

__

___\- Ty jesteś bi, ja jestem gejem, dlatego też, jestem bardziej gejowy, niż ty._ _ _

__

___Jinyoung wzdycha._ _ _

__

___\- Chłopaki, to tak nie działa-_ _ _

__

___\- Jeśli _byłbyś_ bardziej gejowy, dostawałbyś dupę tak jak hyung i ja._ _ _

__

___\- Nie wciągajcie mnie w to. – Jackson wskazuje palcem._ _ _

__

___\- Zamknij się! Nie masz prawa pierdolić takich głupot tylko dlatego, że masz na zawołanie Jungkooka, żeby zamoczyć kutasa._ _ _

__

___Yugyeom otwiera swoje usta, wydobywając z nich ostry, słyszalny gwałtowny wdech, ale Jinyoung strzela palcami._ _ _

__

___\- To koniec, oboje, wypad._ _ _

__

___\- Ale-_ _ _

__

___\- Hyung! My tylko-_ _ _

__

___\- Idźcie. – Jinyoung pstryka jeszcze raz, kopiąc Bambama w tyłek, kiedy wychodzi, utykając._ _ _

__

___Jackson pociera czoło opuszkami palców. Mogło być gorzej, mówi sobie. Prawdopodobnie o wiele gorzej._ _ _

__

___\- Ale jakby – Yugyeom mówi, otwierając drzwi – serio, porozmawiaj z nim-_ _ _

__

___\- Wyjazd!_ _ _

__

___Drzwi się zamykają. Ich śmiech da się słyszeć z głębi korytarza, więc Jackson kradnie poduszkę, tylko po to, żeby się w nią wykrzyczeć._ _ _

__

___Jinyoung wzdycha i prostuje się, żeby poklepać Jacksona po głowie._ _ _

__

___\- Tak mi przykro z powodu twoich problemów pierwszego świata._ _ _

__

___\- Dzięki – tłumi w sobie Jackson._ _ _

__

___\- Jedyne co mogę powiedzieć to to, że Mark hyung cię wysłucha. – Jinyoung uśmiecha się. – Może nie odpowiadać, ale zawsze słucha, szczególnie ciebie._ _ _

__

___Jackson zatrzymuje się, twarz troszeczkę łagodnieje. Jest w tym trochę prawdy – trochę, które sprawia, że w klatce piersiowej Jacksona zaczyna uderzać ciepło._ _ _

__

___Tak, tak. Mark wciąż jest jego najlepszym przyjacielem. Nic nie może tego zmienić._ _ _

__

___\- Jeśli chcesz, to mogę zatrzymać JB hyunga poza waszym pokojem na noc. – Jinyoung wzrusza ramionami, już szukając z powrotem swojego kindle’a._ _ _

__

___\- Nie gadaj, poważnie? – Jackson ożywia się._ _ _

__

___\- Mhm, po prostu zrobię tak, żeby spał tutaj._ _ _

__

___\- Jak? – Brwi Jacksona ściągają się razem._ _ _

__

___Jinyoung uśmiecha się, a jego głos mięknie._ _ _

__

___- _Oppa, śnił mi się koszmar_._ _ _

__

___\- O mój boże! – Jackson piszczy, przyciągając kolana do klatki piersiowej i kołysząc się do tyłu. – Ty pojebie! Już nigdy nie masz prawa oceniać mnie za moje fetysze!_ _ _

__

___Jinyoung śmieje się, napierając stopą w bok Jacksona, delikatnie zsuwając go z łóżka._ _ _

__

___\- Idź już, zmęczyłem się patrzeniem na twoją twarz._ _ _

__

___\- Kocham cię, Jinyoung-ah~ - wyśpiewuje Jackson. – Jesteś najlepsiejszy._ _ _

__

___\- Tak, tak, cokolwiek, wisisz mi._ _ _

__

* * *

__

___Jackson zaczyna rozumieć, że zrobił coś w swoim poprzednim życiu - coś, co zaburzyło nadrzędną równowagę dobra i zła, czy coś. Może coś ukradł, skrzywdził kogoś, obojętne, teraz za to płaci._ _ _

__

___Jackson chce uderzyć tego, kto wpadł na genialny pomysł, żeby dać Markowi lizaka._ _ _

__

___To _było_ na potrzeby sesji zdjęciowej, ale teraz, kiedy kończy się jego kolej, a zaczyna następnej osoby, Mark ssie go szczęśliwy, głowa wsparta na łokciu opartym na pobliskim stole._ _ _

__

___To nie powinno być tak atrakcyjne, ale, boże, czy kiedykolwiek nie jest? Raz za czas wysuwa język, całkowicie naiwnie nie zdając sobie sprawy z tego, jak wręcz _sprośnie_ wszystko wygląda. Jego dolna warga jest splamiona wyblakłym niebieskim, ale jego język dalej jest czerwony, przesuwając się w górę po jednej stronie, a następnie znowu wracając do ust._ _ _

__

___Jackson wie, że się gapi, okej, ale nie może _przestać_. Mark decyduje przyssać lizaka do wnętrza policzka i da się słyszeć słaby dźwięk cukierka, który jest delikatnie rozgryzany. Achhh, cholera. Boże, cholera. Kurwa jebana mać._ _ _

__

___Gardło Marka porusza się, kiedy przełyka, co robi Jacksonowi bardzo różne rzeczy – kurwa._ _ _

__

___Na jego plecach pojawia się ręka i ściszony głos za jego uchem._ _ _

__

___\- Ochłoń, ogierze. Mamy sesję do dokończenia._ _ _

__

___Jackson płoszy się i obraca, żeby spojrzeć z zakłopotaniem Jaebumowi w oczy. Chłopak wygląda na o wiele za bardzo zadowolonego z siebie; stara się wyjść na kogoś „opanowanego” i „spokojnego”, ale Jackson zna ten jego obłudny uśmiech jak mało kto._ _ _

__

___\- Spierdalaj – Jackson śmieje się._ _ _

__

___\- Wy dwaj macie problemy do rozwiązania. – Jaebum klepie go w ramię, odchodząc. – Nie chcę wiedzieć jak, nie chcę wiedzieć dlaczego. Po prostu je ogarnijcie._ _ _

__

___Jackson wzdycha._ _ _

__

___\- To tylko ja, przepraszam._ _ _

__

___Jaebum unosi brew._ _ _

__

___- _Tylko_ ty? Ta, jasne._ _ _

__

___\- Huh?_ _ _

__

___\- W zeszłym tygodniu na spotkaniu z fanami, kiedy MC kazał ci „zatańczyć seksownie”, czy coś, musiałem zasłonić Marka hyunga, bo fizycznie zaczął się ślinić._ _ _

__

___Twarz Jacksona pokrywa się niedowierzaniem zanim zaczyna uśmiechać się jak kot, który zjadł kanarka._ _ _

__

___\- Naprawdę?_ _ _

__

___Jaebum wywraca oczami tak mocno, że wygląda to na trochę bolesne. Wciska ręce w kieszenie i odpowiada ze śmiertelną powagą:_ _ _

__

___\- Oboje macie serce na dłoni._ _ _

__

___Jackson uśmiecha się, wykorzystując okazję do podroczenia się._ _ _

__

___\- Hej, nie możemy nic poradzić na to, że _tak bardzo_ się sobie podobamy._ _ _

__

___Jaebum posyła mu ostrzegające spojrzenie, mówiąc „ostrożnie” przed odejściem._ _ _

__

___Cała rozmowa zostawia Jacksona czującego się trochę dziwnie. Kiedy Jaebuma nie ma w zasięgu wzroku, Jackson wzdycha, pocierając kark i ciągnąc za siateczkową koszulę, w którą został wciśnięty. Gdy patrzy znowu na Marka, okazuje się, że starszy go obserwuje, co dostarcza Jacksonowi jakieś półtora zawału serca._ _ _

__

___Ale Mark uśmiecha się, wyciągając swój już niebieski język, i Jackson musi oprzeć się intensywnemu pragnieniu, żeby zdusić usta Marka swoimi._ _ _

__

* * *

__

___Jinyoung dotrzymuje obietnicy i kiedy nadchodzi weekend, Jaebum nie śpi w ich pokoju._ _ _

__

___Pomarańczowa lampa w kącie sypialni rzuca słabe światło, tylko na tyle, żeby można było zobaczyć proste kształty. Zgodnie z ich rytuałem, Mark zjawia się, ubrany w za dużą koszulkę, szorty koszykarskie i tak dalej. Mark kiedyś nosił takie naprawdę słodkie i mięciutkie spodnie od piżamy – ale Jackson to ludzki piecyk, więc Mark nie potrzebuje już długich spodni. Ale za to teraz Jackson ma szansę na częstsze oglądanie tych zajebiście długich nóg, więc nie ma tutaj przegranych._ _ _

__

___Ale, uh, racja, tak, Mark przychodzi tak jak zawsze. Przeczesuje palcami włosy, a w drugiej ręce trzyma kurczliwie telefon._ _ _

__

___– Hejeczka._ _ _

__

___– Hejka. – Jackson skina głową, patrząc się znad telefonu. Jest podparty na swojej poduszce, z nogami wyciągniętymi przed sobą. Mark wspina się na łóżko, z łatwością układając głowę na ramieniu Jacksona i zaczynając klikać w telefon._ _ _

__

___– Gdzie jest JB?_ _ _

__

___\- W pokoju Jinyounga._ _ _

__

___Mark prycha._ _ _

__

___\- Ach tak?_ _ _

__

___Jackson wzrusza ramionami, nie ufając sobie na tyle, żeby coś powiedzieć, więc Mark mruczy i cichnie. Stuka w telefon na tyle, żeby Jackson zaczął robić się ciekawski – spogląda w dół i uśmiecha się._ _ _

__

___\- Aww, uroczo._ _ _

__

___\- Na instagrama – wyjaśnia Mark, przeglądając różne zdjęcia._ _ _

__

___\- To mi się podoba._ _ _

__

___\- Ech._ _ _

__

___\- Co, moje zdanie się nie liczy?_ _ _

__

___\- Niezbyt – Mark droczy się i zaczyna się śmiać, kiedy Jackson szturcha go w ramię._ _ _

__

___\- W takim razie dobrze~ Chyba będę musiał _iść spać na kanapie_ … - wzdycha Jackson. – skoro się nie _liczę_._ _ _

__

___\- Ale robisz sceny – mówi Mark, przekręcając swoją głowę, aby musnąć kącik ust Jacksona. On wtedy śmieje się; znowu spogląda na telefon i gwałtownie wciąga powietrze._ _ _

__

___\- Ooo! To jest słodkie. – Jackson kradnie telefon. – Czy to moja czapka?_ _ _

__

___- _Nie_! – Mark siłuje się, żeby odzyskać telefon. – Nie._ _ _

__

___\- To totalnie jest moja czapka!_ _ _

__

___\- Spierdalaj, nie jest._ _ _

__

___\- Opublikuj, opublikuj, opublikuj je – Jackson powtarza jak mantrę, wciskając palce w bok Marka. – Proszę, proszę…_ _ _

__

___\- Nie! – Mark wije się, starając się walczyć z uśmiechem. – Jest brzyd- ahah- brzydkie-_ _ _

__

___\- Nie jest! – Jackson uśmiecha się promiennie. – Proooszę, opublikuj je! Chcę, żeby każdy sekretnie wiedział, że jesteś mój._ _ _

__

___\- Sekretnie – odpowiada Mark z kamienną miną. – Jeśli starałeś się być dyskretny, to trochę sobie to już dawno zepsułeś, jak byliśmy w ASC._ _ _

__

___\- Słuchaj, Eric to wszystko wyolbrzymia. – Jackson szczerzy się. – Wszyscy myślą, że to na pokaz._ _ _

__

___\- Markson albo nigdy? – cytuje Mark z ironicznym uśmieszkiem._ _ _

__

___\- Ta!_ _ _

__

___\- Obojętne. – Mark wraca do telefonu. – Nie opublikuję tego._ _ _

__

___\- Aww… cóż… – Jackson przechyla głowę, żeby stuknąć się nią o głowę Marka. – Przynajmniej wyślij je mi?_ _ _

__

___\- Pomyślę o tym. – Mark uśmiecha się uwodzicielsko, odsłaniając swoje zęby i Jackson po prostu… czuje jakby cały świat wywrócił mu się do góry nogami._ _ _

__

___Mark wraca do stukania w telefon, a Jackson znajduje siebie patrzącego się w ścianę._ _ _

__

___Na tyle, ile żartuje. Na tyle, ile się droczy._ _ _

__

___To wciąż jest ryzykowne._ _ _

__

___Ich kariery – ich przyjaciele, ich rodzina._ _ _

__

___Ale Mark wydaje z siebie cichy, zmysłowy dźwięk, miękkie, delikatne westchnięcie, sięgając, żeby przesunąć palcami w górę i w dół po udzie Jacksona – i coś cichego, podobnego do głosu, mówi Jacksonowi, że to wszystko jest warte ryzyka._ _ _

__

___Pamięta wywiad – ha- „wywiad” – wróć. To był stworzony na poczekaniu żart, gdzie Mark i Jackson siedzieli na schodach za kulisami, podając sobie jeansową kurtkę w tę i z powrotem, jakby była mikrofonem, wymyślając głupie pytania._ _ _

__

___Nie byli wtedy razem. Jackson pamięta przesuwanie się coraz bliżej, podsuwając zwiniętą kurtkę do twarzy Marka i pytając się _jaki jest twój idealny typ?__ _ _

__

___- _Dziewczyna_ – odpowiedział Mark, zatapiając coś w brzuchu Jacksona._ _ _

__

___- _Tak?__ _ _

__

___- _Musi mieć włosy_ \- zażartował Mark, a Jackson musiał się z tym pogodzić, wracając do przekomarzania się, starając się zignorować ścisk w jego klatce piersiowej._ _ _

__

___To wszystko było na żarty, tak jakby, nie bardzo._ _ _

__

___\- Jackson – mówi Mark, nagle, trzeci raz._ _ _

__

___\- Huh? – spogląda w dół._ _ _

__

___\- Spałeś?_ _ _

__

___\- Nie, nie. – Jackson zarzuca ręką wokół ramion Marka i odpowiada po angielsku – Tylko sobie myślałem._ _ _

__

___\- Okej, dobra. – Mark wierci się. – Mówiłem, że je zapostowałem, więc._ _ _

__

___\- Co?_ _ _

__

___\- Moje zdjęcie. – Mark napiera na niego, unikając jego wzroku. – Musisz je polajkować._ _ _

__

___Jackson mruga raz, dwa razy, trochę zdezorientowany. Mark taki nie jest – nie lubi przyciągać uwagi i prosić się o coś tak błahego, jak polubienie zdjęcia na Instagramie._ _ _

__

___Ale Jackson przygląda mu się, jak bawi się przyciskami z boku telefonu, oczy przeskakujące na inne punkty w pokoju – i Jackson myśli _ach, teraz już łapię_._ _ _

__

___Jackson czuje się zaszczycony, naprawdę, że Mark w ogóle próbował zacząć rozmowę. Czasami Mark to skrępowany makaron i jest to coś, co Jackson w nim całkowicie ubóstwia._ _ _

__

___\- Jasna sprawa, kochanie. – Jackson uśmiecha się promiennie, włączając swój telefon. – Tak ci, _kurwa_ , polakuję to zdjęcie. Skomentuję też._ _ _

__

___\- Czekaj, nie – śmieje się Mark, siadając wyżej, nastrój poprawia się._ _ _

__

___\- Zrobię to. – Jackson szczerzy się. Klika na zdjęcie i wchodzi w komentarze, mówiąc na głos - _WOW SO Sexy lmao_ -_ _ _

__

___\- Nie rób tego! – Mark chwyta telefon, ale chichocze i sprawia, że serce Jacksona gwałtownie spada z jego klatki piersiowej._ _ _

__

___\- Ale jesteś taki ładny!_ _ _

__

___\- Czemu musisz być taki specjalny? – Mark śmieje się. Jest teraz bliżej, robiąc rękami gest chwytania w stronę telefonu Jacksona; ale świat się na chwilę zatrzymuje. Jackson nagle jest przyciągany do ust lekko rozwartych w trudzie, unosząc się mniej niż stopę dalej. Mark przygryza swoją dolną wargę, jego oczy krzyżują się z Jacksona, i to wtedy wie, że jest zgubiony._ _ _

__

___Mark inicjuje pocałunek, delikatny kontakt sprawiający, że Jackson czuje się zaskoczony, tylko trochę. To jest okropnie romantyczne, prawie że za słodkie. Jackson topi się, topi się, _topi się_ \- żałośnie, w poduszki ułożone przy zagłówku. Smakuje jak Mark i pasta do zębów, ale w większości jak Mark; to coś nie do opisania, coś ludzkie i prawdziwe._ _ _

__

___Dłoń opiera się o jego biceps; długie palce zaplatają się wokół jego mięśni, zanim powoli zaczynają wędrować po powierzchni jego ręki. Te palce łapią za jego nadgarstek –  
Ich usta rozdzielają się z bezdźwięcznym wydechem i są wystarczająco blisko, żeby Jackson mógł poczuć uśmiech Marka. Dłoń na nadgarstku zaczyna się poruszać, ciepło uchodzi razem z nią._ _ _

__

___\- Mam – mówi Mark, głos chrypliwy. Trzyma telefon Jacksona, ale Jackson już zdążył zapomnieć, dlaczego w ogóle nie chciał, żeby go dostał._ _ _

__

___Wszystko, o czym teraz może myśleć, _to Mark_ i to, jak właśnie delikatnie nad nim góruje, jedno kolano wepchnięte między te Jacksona, żeby rozsunąć jego uda._ _ _

__

___Telefon zostaje upuszczony, nagle, na stolik przy łóżku, zanim znowu się całują._ _ _

__

___Sypialnia jest cicha, poza okazjonalnymi delikatnymi cmoknięciami ich ust. Chichotają za każdym razem, dźwięk prawie żartobliwy. Jackson ciągle ma dłoń opartą z tyłu, na karku Marka, delikatnie przeczesując jego włosy – ale Mark podnosi dłoń do policzka Jacksona, ostatecznie ustawiając ją tuż pod jego szczęką, przekrzywiając głowę Jacksona, aby pogłębić pocałunek. Poruszają się razem tak dobrze – jako całość, jako zespół. Całowanie się tak z najlepszym przyjacielem to zabawa._ _ _

__

___Jest ciepło._ _ _

__

___\- Hah. – Jackson bierze wydech, kiedy znowu się rozdzielają. Uśmiecha się. – Całujesz jak Amerykanin._ _ _

__

___Mark marszczy brwi, kciuk przesuwa się po linii szczęki Jacksona._ _ _

__

___– Ile Amerykanów całowałeś?_ _ _

__

___\- Tylko jednego. – Jackson zderza razem ich nosy. – Ale zakładam, że większość Amerykanów mogłaby tak całować._ _ _

__

___\- I jak wrażenia? – Mark zabawia go, widmo oddechu rozpościera się na wargach Jacksona. Otwiera usta, żeby zripostować, ale Mark robi tę _rzecz_ \- tę _rzecz rzecz_ , gdzie lekko przygryza swoją dolną wargę, po czym na krótko wystawia język, żeby ukoić ranę – a ciąg myśli Jacksona wypada przed okno._ _ _

__

___\- Um - Jackson kładzie rękę na biodrze Marka - Dobrze._ _ _

__

___Mark parska, szybko wywracając oczami, zanim wraca do ponownego całowania._ _ _

__

___\- Sam też nie jesteś zły._ _ _

__

___Jackson mówi między dwoma oddechami._ _ _

__

___\- Nie zły? – Liże dolną wargę Marka i czuje, jak starszy się uśmiecha. – Jestem fantastyczny._ _ _

__

___Spojrzenie, które posyła mu Mark, jest jawnie diabelskie – i Jackson może poczuć ten moment, dokładnie tutaj. Może poczuć, jak coś w powietrzu się zmienia, tak jak tylko się zmieniło wcześniej kilka razy._ _ _

__

___Mark muska dwa słowa w kącik jego ust, nisko, tym ziarnistym głosem, którego rzadko używa._ _ _

__

___- _Udowodnij to_._ _ _

__

___Więc Jackson to robi, chwytając krótkie brązowe włosy Marka pomiędzy palce i ciągnąc, dopasowując ich usta o wiele mocniej niż poprzednio. Całuje mokro, jego usta już mrowieją, po ciele rozlewa się ciepło pożądania, by brać i _brać_ -_ _ _

__

___Ale Mark nie jest kimś ustępliwym. Jest, bez żadnych wątpliwości, _mężczyzną_. Nie panną, nie stereotypem._ _ _

__

___Powraca do życia, dokładnie na górze Jacksona, chwytając jego brodę, odpychając się tak samo mocno._ _ _

__

___I Jackson się, kurwa, trzyma, przyciskając Marka niemożliwie blisko, zatracając się w uczuciu. Jest zmieciony, zmyty razem z nurtem rzeki, utopiony nawet, przez to, jak dobrze i szybko, i mokro Mark go całuje. Świat wydaje się po prostu – odpływać._ _ _

__

___Kiedy Mark prześlizguje językiem po wargach Jacksona, młodszy wbija paznokcie w skórę na biodrze Marka i połyka jęk. Tworzy mapę z ust Jacksona, pokazując dominację, o której Jackson mógłby jedynie pomarzyć._ _ _

__

___Nadąża wystarczająco dobrze, pocierając swoim językiem o ten Marka, czując, jak ślina spływa mu po dolnej wardze- nagle to całe całowanie staje się erotyczne. Interesujące, jak coś może być niewinne, potem gorące i szybkie w następnej sekundzie._ _ _

__

___Jackson chce, chce, _chce_ wetknąć język w dół gardła Marka – podążyć szlakiem tych wszystkich ostrych zębów – ale Mark jest bardziej doświadczony, z większą kontrolą, bardziej nalegający na to, żeby kontrolować pocałunek. I uh, Jackson tak w sumie nie narzeka._ _ _

__

___Mark oddycha ciężko, kładzie lewą rękę na piersi Jacksona, żeby się oprzeć, długie palce rozłożone na mięśniach. Uchwyt na szczęce Jacksona słabnie, tylko po to, żeby Mark mógł przesunąć kciukiem po grdyce Jacksona i poczuć, jak się porusza, kiedy Jackson przełyka._ _ _

__

___\- Boże – rzuca Mark, co trafia _prosto_ między nogi Jacksona._ _ _

__

___Jackson odrywa się, _ledwo co_ , tylko w celu zaczerpnięcia oddechu, ale Mark podąża za jego ruchem. Zlizuje ślinę pełzającą w dół brody Jacksona, po czym zaczyna ssać jego dolną wargę i _ach_ boże, ach, _kurwa_ -_ _ _

__

___Kieł Marka przypadkowo zahacza się o wargę Jacksona, gryząc skórę i od razu powodując, że wylewa się trochę krwi._ _ _

__

___Jackson, całkowicie w reakcji odruchowej, jęczy jak dziwka._ _ _

__

___Kurwa._ _ _

__

___Mark odrywa się z gwałtownym oddechem i musi zakładać, że to zabolało, ponieważ udaje mu się wybełkotać - Ach, Jackson. P-przepraszam-_ _ _

__

___Jeśli mówi coś ważnego, to Jackson jak nic tego nie słyszy. Krew napływa mu do uszu, cały świat wokół zwęża się tylko do tępego bólu na jego dolnej wardze. Gapi się z niedowierzaniem, wypalając wzrokiem dziurę w twarzy Marka._ _ _

__

___\- Wszystko w porządku? – pyta się Mark, prawie nieśmiało. Jego policzki są zarumienione. Dobrze to na nim wygląda. Ale odpowiadając na pytanie, nie, Jackson _nie_ czuje się w porządku, dzięki._ _ _

__

___Mark podnosi kciuk do warg Jacksona, wycierając krew – i Jackson wyciąga język, łapiąc jego palec._ _ _

__

___\- Um. – Jackson mruga. Prawdopodobnie powinien coś powiedzieć. Jego mózg to teraz bardziej głuchy szum ze starych krótkofalówek. A także melodyjka z reklamy Meow Mix, bo jego życie to, kurwa, porażka._ _ _

__

___\- Przepraszam – wzdycha Mark. – Mam ostre zęby. Jestem trochę nieśmiały z tego powodu._ _ _

__

___\- Tak? – Jacksonowi udaje się wydukać i brzmi to _okropnie_. Jest wymuszone, żwirowate i sprawia, że Mark unosi brew. Starszy przesuwa nogę, którą ustawił jakże uprzejmie między udami Jacksona, prawdopodobnie, żeby całkowicie ją stamtąd zabrać – ale Mark zatrzymuje się, oczy otwierając się szeroko, kiedy Jackson mimowolnie drży._ _ _

__

___- _Hn - Jackson oddycha, język przesuwa się po ranie na dolnej wardze. Prawdopodobnie byłby zawstydzony, gdyby nie był tak napalony.__ _ _

__

____Twarz Marka jest pusta do czasu, kiedy mruga dwa razy; jego usta układają się w złośliwy uśmieszek, którego nie powstydziłby się nawet sam diabeł._ _ _ _

__

____\- Ochh – mruczy Mark, dźwigając się na ramieniu Jacksona tak, żeby mógł przycisnąć kolano do jego krocza. – Podobało ci się to?_ _ _ _

__

____Jackson wydaje z siebie zdławiony dźwięk i podnosi rękę do rozcięcia na swojej wardze._ _ _ _

__

____\- Przepraszam. – Jackson wypuszcza powietrze, ręka opada z dala od włosów Marka. – Ja, um._ _ _ _

__

____Jako eksperyment, Mark studiuje twarz Jacksona, podczas gdy liże swoje przednie zęby – i tak jak się spodziewa, Jackson zaciska powieki, a jego gardło wygląda, jakby połykał watę._ _ _ _

__

____Mark uśmiecha się niemożliwie szeroko._ _ _ _

__

____\- Och, to jest za dobre._ _ _ _

__

____\- Jestem dziwny, przepraszam – bełkocze Jackson. – Możesz odejść i nie będę cię oceniał, obiecuję. Możemy, jakby, zapomnieć o tym wszystkim-wszystkim, co miało tutaj miejsce, tak-_ _ _ _

__

____Ale ręka Marka wraca na jego szczękę, przesuwając pod brodą, podążając w dół za linią gardła. Jackson gapi się, nerwowo zastygnięty tam, gdzie leży, jedno kolano przyciągnięte, ręka ledwie oparta na boku Marka._ _ _ _

__

____Mark bez żadnego wysiłku przerzuca jedną ze swoich cholernie długich nóg nad biodrem Jacksona, siadając na nim okrakiem, na nowo podniecając go._ _ _ _

__

____Mruczy, spokojnie jak zawsze._ _ _ _

__

____\- Wiesz, czasami myślę, że zostaliśmy dla siebie stworzeni._ _ _ _

__

____\- Huh? – wypala głupio Jackson._ _ _ _

__

____Mark tylko szeroko się uśmiecha przed tym, jak jego dłoń wplątuje się we włosy Jacksona i szarpie w bok jego głowę, odsłaniając skórę na jego szyi. Jackson nabiera powietrza, przygotowując protest, ale Mark uprzedza go, zamykając usta na skórze i gryząc._ _ _ _

__

____Dźwięk, który wydaje z siebie Jackson, jest nieludzki. Jego biodra podnoszą się i przesuwa dłonią, żeby ścisnąć udo Marka._ _ _ _

__

____Zęby Marka wbijają się w skórę, niewystarczająco mocno, żeby zaczęła krwawić, ale wystarczająco, żeby poczuć ukłucie. Ssie mocno, wdychając w tym samym czasie, i Jackson ma wrażenie, że za chwilę postrada zmysły._ _ _ _

__

____\- Achh – Jackson drga, fiut kurewsko pulsuje._ _ _ _

__

____Język Marka obmywa ranę, zdecydowanie za gorący, jakby smażył skórę. Jest drżący, ciepły, o wiele za dużo i niewystarczająco. Ślad jest wrażliwy – wystarczająco, żeby Jackson mógł poczuć nad nim widmo oddechu._ _ _ _

__

____\- Lubię gryźć – oznajmia Mark, jakby to wszystko wyjaśniało. Wbija palce w bokserkę Jacksona i szarpie, pociągając materiał w dół i przykładając usta do nienaznaczonego miejsca tuż nad obojczykiem._ _ _ _

__

____\- Haaah – Jackson otwarcie jęczy, biodra znów wyrywają się w górę, jako że Mark gryzie i ssie, i robi _rzeczy_ , dobry boże, tak dużo dobrych rzeczy. – K-kurwa-_ _ _ _

__

____Tym razem Mark spotyka jego biodra i Jackson dowiaduje się, że, tak, Mark też jest twardy._ _ _ _

__

____Mówi w obojczyk Jacksona, palce bawiące się nowo zrobioną tam malinką._ _ _ _

__

____\- Po prostu jest coś w tobie… sprawiasz, że chcę cię całego pogryźć._ _ _ _

__

____\- Boże, proszę – wzdycha Jackson. – Gdybym miał dostać dolara za każdym razem, kiedy miałem erekcję z powodu twoich ust w ostatnim miesiącu, to byłbym milionerem._ _ _ _

__

____Mark ma czelność się, kurwa, zaśmiać, dłoń jeszcze bardziej ciągnie w dół bokserkę, usta zbliżają się do czubka mostka. Przygryza wrażliwą skórę, kły ostre, język mokry, a mózg Jacksona właśnie doświadcza zwarcia._ _ _ _

__

____Nie zdaje sobie sprawy, że jego biodra stworzyły rytm, aż Mark jęczy na całego w jego ramię; i jakby przez magię, ciało Jacksona budzi się z szoku, z nagłym pragnieniem, żeby brać._ _ _ _

__

____Nie myślał, że Mark potrafi _wydobyć_ z siebie takie odgłosy, ale oto jest, delikatnie wydychając powietrze w nagie ramię Jacksona, fiut tworzący namiocik w tych starych koszykarskich szortach._ _ _ _

__

____Jackson przekręca ich z łatwością, wciskając Marka w materac, opuszczając czoło na ramię Marka i przyciskając do siebie biodra solidnym, ostrym ruchem. Tarcie na jego fiucie jest cholernie _niesamowite_ i oboje wydają z siebie chrapliwe dźwięki._ _ _ _

__

____\- Jackson – Mark wypuszcza powietrze, ręka podnosi się, by zacisnąć się w pięść na koszulce Jacksona. – _Ach_ , Jackson-_ _ _ _

__

____\- Nie. – Jackson znowu porusza biodrami. – Nie wymawiaj mojego imienia w taki sposób. Już nigdy- już nigdy nie będę mógł go usłyszeć._ _ _ _

__

____Mark szczerzy się, przyciskając biodra w płynnym ruchu. Mruczy._ _ _ _

__

____- _Jackson, Jackson_._ _ _ _

__

____- _Kurwa_ \- wypluwa Jackson i podnosi się wystarczająco, żeby pocałować Marka głęboko i niechlujnie._ _ _ _

__

____Ale Mark robi tę rzecz, _tę rzecz_ , gdzie ssie dolną wargę Jacksona i drażni zębami jego język, i po prostu… Jackson się całkowicie rozpływa._ _ _ _

__

____Mark warczy._ _ _ _

__

____\- Ściągnij koszulkę._ _ _ _

__

____\- Jak rozkażesz – nęci Jackson, siadając i zdejmując bluzkę._ _ _ _

__

____\- Spodnie też. – Mark kiwa głową, również się rozbierając. Jackson skopuje spodnie od piżamy wystarczająco szybko, teraz będąc już tylko w bokserkach w kolorze mango._ _ _ _

__

____Spogląda dokładnie na Marka, teraz już bez koszulki, włosy rozrzucone pod nim, i traci całe powietrze, które miał w płucach. Kurwa mać, wygląda dobrze – bardziej muskularnie, dobry panie._ _ _ _

__

____Mark patrzy się na niego, więc Jacksonowi udaje się wykrztusić z siebie żart._ _ _ _

__

____\- Czy dobrze się prezentuję? – Wskazuje na siebie, prężąc się na dokładkę. Jackson spodziewa się wywracania oczami lub braku reakcji, serio – ale jest zaskoczony, kiedy widzi, jak Mark przygryza wargę, oczy palącym wzrokiem podążające w dół ścieżką od obojczyka Jacksona, którą stworzył._ _ _ _

__

____\- Boże, tak – mamrocze Mark. – Chodź tu._ _ _ _

__

____I jest coś w tym tonie głosu, co powoduje, że Jackson nie może odmówić, więc klęka między udami Marka i zaczyna całować go, jakby od tego zależało jego życie._ _ _ _

__

____Ręce Marka nie przestają się poruszać, paznokcie wędrują po jego klatce piersiowej w górę i w dół, zostawiając zadrapania, podążają w dół pleców, ściskają jego ramiona. Każdy ruch sprawia, że Jackson się wzdryga, każde poruszenie się bioder, każdy pocałunek. Jackson da radę teraz poczuć, jak twardy jest Mark, i jak to wszystko _jego_ zasługa-_ _ _ _

__

____Dłoń Marka przesuwa się po jego kroczu, w tym samym czasie, gdy postanawia ugryźć płatek ucha Jacksona, a Jackson praktycznie od razu dochodzi._ _ _ _

__

____- _Kurwa!_ \- wyszczekuje Jackson, starając się opanować, ciało całe drżące. Trzęsie się z wysiłku, by powstrzymać się i nie spuścić się w bokserki._ _ _ _

__

____\- Łał. – Mark oddycha tuż przy jego uchu. Palce zaciskają się na zarysie erekcji Jacksona, a on się krztusi. – Wrażliwy jesteś._ _ _ _

__

____\- N- nie, serio. – Jackson dyszy. – T-ty jesteś po prostu- _ah! Kurwa!_ \- Jackson przekręca głowę. – Ostrożnie, albo nie dotrwam._ _ _ _

__

____\- Kurwa, ale to gorące. – Mark wydycha powietrze, co zyskuje uwagę Jacksona naprawdę, kurwa, szybko. Jego usta są kształtne i wyglądają na gładkie od pocałunków, czerwone i opuchnięte; jego źrenice są rozszerzone z podniecenia, włosy rozczochrane, i nigdy nie wyglądał piękniej. Mark podnosi rękę we włosy Jacksona i ciągnie, aż znowu się całują, zmierzając w tym samym czasie nigdzie, jak i wszędzie._ _ _ _

__

____\- Zabijesz mnie – udaje się powiedzieć Jacksonowi._ _ _ _

__

____Mark śmieje się._ _ _ _

__

____\- Właściwie, to bardzo chciałbym cię przelecieć._ _ _ _

__

____Jackson ożywia się, mrugając._ _ _ _

__

____\- P-poważnie?_ _ _ _

__

____\- Tak. – Mark bierze oddech, palce bawią się jego włosami całkiem delikatnie. – Ale nie mogę. Nie zajdę z tym za daleko._ _ _ _

__

____Oczy Jacksona automatycznie kierują się pomiędzy uda Marka – i jest tu mokra plama, dokładnie z przodu bokserek. Jackson dusi w sobie jęk, już czując pot spływający w dół karku przez to, jak _gorące_ jest to wszystko._ _ _ _

__

____\- Ja, um – Jackson przekręca się – ja myślałem, że nie chcesz się z tym śpieszyć._ _ _ _

__

____\- Ze względu na ciebie. Nie chciałem sprawić, że poczujesz się niekomfortowo, czy coś. Szczególnie, że…_ _ _ _

__

____\- Że nigdy nie byłem z mężczyzną – kończy Jackson._ _ _ _

__

____Mark mruga, oddalając wzrok._ _ _ _

__

____\- Tak._ _ _ _

__

____\- Cóż, co za ulga – mówi Jackson, co sprawia, że Mark marszczy brwi._ _ _ _

__

____\- Huh?_ _ _ _

__

____\- Cóż. – Jackson wzrusza ramionami. – To znaczy, że mogę to zrobić._ _ _ _

__

____Mark otwiera usta, ale wszystko, co z nich wychodzi, to ostry jęk, jako że Jackson schodzi w dół po jego ciele i przesuwa językiem po zarysie fiuta Marka przez materiał jego bokserek. Ręka w jego włosach zaciska się mocniej, a Jackson musi zacząć liczyć swoje oddechy. Dlaczego go to tak podnieca? Nigdy się nie dowie._ _ _ _

__

____Mocno ssie przez materiał, zwilżając go bardziej i dzięki temu wydobywając z gardła Marka coraz bardziej zdławione dźwięki. Jackson uśmiecha się, tylko troszeczkę zsuwając mu bieliznę, aby polizać główkę jego fiuta, który leży nabrzmiały przy jego pępku._ _ _ _

__

____Tylko się droczy, naprawdę, ale Mark już się wije, mięśnie ud napinają się._ _ _ _

__

____\- Kurwa, kurwa. – Marka przechodzi dreszcz. – Jackson, nie mogę-_ _ _ _

__

____Jackson bierze go głębiej, tylko kilka cali, ale zatrzymuje się przez uporczywe skomlenie Marka._ _ _ _

__

____- _Gaga_ , Jackson, nie- nie, ja chcę- Jackson, obróć się-_ _ _ _

__

____Wycofuje się nadąsany, patrząc na Marka oczami szczeniaczka. Lamentuje po angielsku._ _ _ _

__

____\- Aww rany, ale tak bardzo chcę ci obciągnąć._ _ _ _

__

____Spojrzenia w oczach Marka nie można nazwać inaczej, niż drapieżnym._ _ _ _

__

____\- Proszę – Mark popędza go. – Nareszcie mam cię w takiej postaci, nie zamierzam tego zmarnować._ _ _ _

__

____W jego głosie da się słyszeć jakby wibrację i to sprawia, że Jackson chce opaść - więc robi to, przekręcając się na plecy i pozwalając Markowi zedrzeć z siebie ostatnią część ubrania. Jackson czuje się nieśmiało przez może pół sekundy, po czym zauważa, że Mark wygląda jakby zjadł ciastko i dalej je miał._ _ _ _

__

____\- Takkk – pomrukuje Mark, ponętnie, siadając na kolanach, oczy skanują go z góry do dołu._ _ _ _

__

____\- Jesteś świrem – droczy się Jackson, usadawiając się na poduszkach. – Myślałem, że to ja jestem dziwny._ _ _ _

__

____\- Och, bo jesteś. – Mark gładzi dłonią udo Jacksona. – Ale to najlepsza rzecz w tobie._ _ _ _

__

____Jackson otwiera usta, żeby zaprzeczyć, ale uprzedzają go usta, wbijające się w mięso na jego udzie i Jackson praktycznie widzi gwiazdy._ _ _ _

__

____Mark to tornado energii – gryząc, ssąc, liżąc skórę i skubiąc delikatnie zagłębienie w biodrze. Manewruje kończynami Jacksona, bawi się nim, jak kukiełką. Jackson tylko się wije – wgryzając się w knykcie, starając się pamiętać, że _tak_ , jest prawie północ, i tak jakby mieszkają tutaj też inni ludzie._ _ _ _

__

____\- Któregoś dnia – mamrocze Mark – będziemy się pieprzyć w jakimś miejscu, gdzie nie będziemy musieli przejmować się hałasem._ _ _ _

__

____\- Dobrze – charczy Jackson. – Chcę usłyszeć, jak krzyczysz._ _ _ _

__

____Mark uśmiecha się przy jego pępku, po czym zaczyna drapać zębami wzdłuż linii opalenizny, ssąc mocniej jeszcze raz. Jackson jęczy w pięść, z fiuta sączy się płyn._ _ _ _

__

____Jackson w tym momencie musi wyglądać jak jebany obraz Van Gogha, ale nie jest pewny, czy go to obchodzi._ _ _ _

__

____Jest tak twardy, myśli, twardszy niż był już od dłuższego czasu. Raz po raz widmo oddechu Marka pojawia się na jego fiucie – kiedy indziej znowu ust, _zębów_ \- Jackson wygina się w łuk, praktycznie błagając, włosy stłamszone w pościeli._ _ _ _

__

____Posuwa się do błagania._ _ _ _

__

____- _Mark, Mark_._ _ _ _

__

____\- Skarbie – mówi Mark w jego udo. – Wyglądasz dobrze w ten sposób._ _ _ _

__

_____Kur wA_ – kurwa, okej, dobra- to jest, uh, _to jest_ -_ _ _ _

__

____\- Hyung, jestem blisko – przyznaje Jackson, powietrze nagle rzadsze. W tym pokoju nigdy nie było _tak_ gorąco – lampa wydaje się być słońcem, sprawiając, że pot się błyszczy._ _ _ _

__

____Mark nie wygląda ani trochę lepiej, włosy odgarnięte do tyłu, ciało unoszące się, jakby ta cała sytuacja wpływała na niego tak bardzo, jak na Jacksona. Jest tak kurewsko śliczny, zawsze, zawsze._ _ _ _

__

____\- Chodź tu. – Jackson zaczyna ruszać dłońmi, jakby chciał coś chwycić. – Chcę cię pocałować._ _ _ _

__

____Mark mruga, po czym uśmiecha się, czołgając się w górę ciała Jacksona, żeby spełnić jego życzenie. Jackson jest zdolny, jak cholera, bo jedną dłonią udaje mu się opuścić bokserki Marka i sięgnąć do szuflady szafki przy łóżku po olejek._ _ _ _

__

____Mark gryzie go w język, wsysa się w jego wargi-_ _ _ _

__

____Kiedy Jackson daje swoją śliską rękę między nich, oboje jednocześnie jęczą, o wiele za głośno._ _ _ _

__

____To nie trwa zbyt długo; dłonie wplątują się we włosy, wargi ssą i przyciskają i poruszają się ze śliną. Ręka Jacksona rusza się w prawie nieistniejącym rytmie, ale to wystarcza Markowi, żeby zacząć lamentować, usta szeroko otwarte, kiedy jego ciało wpada w drgawki._ _ _ _

__

____Rozlewa się między nich, na rękę Jacksona, chrypiąc jego imię jak modlitwę. Imię Jacksona nigdy nie brzmiało bardziej melodyjnie niż teraz, z tych czerwonych od całowania ust, wypływając zza tych zębów jak noże i jeszcze ostrzejszego języka._ _ _ _

__

____Wyraz na twarzy Marka wystarcza Jacksonowi; wygina się, gryząc policzek, oczy zaciskają się w zamknięciu. Czuje to najpierw w środku, a potem jego uda zaczynają mrowić, a jego fiut podskakuje między ich śliskimi ciałami. Czuje każdy wstrząs, każdą falę. Mark całuje go cały czas podczas tego, odsuwając rękę Jacksona i poruszając ręką po jego członku szybko i zręcznie._ _ _ _

__

____Jackson nie zdaje sobie sprawy, że podciągnął nogi, kolana zahaczone na biodrach Marka, uda ciasno ściskające, zanim wszystko odpływa. Kładzie swoje palce stóp z powrotem na łóżko i mruga, starając pozbyć się białych punkcików sprzed oczu._ _ _ _

__

____Ciało Jacksona tępo pulsuje – nagle staje się świadomy każdego ukłucia, każdej malinki._ _ _ _

__

____Mark jest na nim, oddychając ciężko, rysując delikatne kółeczka od strony jego nadgarstka. Jest potwornie cicho, więc Jackson bełkocze._ _ _ _

__

____\- Jesteś, jakby, idealny._ _ _ _

__

____Mark uśmiecha się w jego obojczyk._ _ _ _

__

____\- Nie, ty._ _ _ _

__

____\- Hej, to ja tutaj jestem ckliwy – Jackson droczy się, wsuwając czystą rękę we włosy Marka. Odgarnia jego grzywkę. – Ale po prostu mnie tym zabiłeś._ _ _ _

__

____Mark siada, patrząc w dół na ciało Jacksona, jakby był płótnem. Wygląda na tak dumnego, co sprawia, że Jackson chce śpiewać._ _ _ _

__

____Kiedy Mark ich wyciera, błądzi chusteczką po każdej malince, jakby w ramach przypomnienia. Jackson patrzy, z zapartym tchem, chociaż tym razem bez żadnych słów._ _ _ _

__

____\- Mam nadzieję… - Mark mruczy po angielsku, przesuwając kciukiem po jednej z malinek na udzie Jacksona._ _ _ _

__

____\- Huh?_ _ _ _

__

____\- Nic._ _ _ _

__

____\- Nie, o co chodzi?_ _ _ _

__

____\- Mam nadzieję, że uda mi się ciebie zatrzymać – mówi Mark, odrzucając chusteczkę, wyłączając lampę i wślizgując się obok niego na łóżko. Pokój powoli się ochładza._ _ _ _

__

____Jackson piszczy, obracając się, żeby zmiażdżyć pod sobą Marka._ _ _ _

__

____\- Zawsze! Już jesteś na mnie na mnie skazany, kochanie. Nigdzie się nie wybieram, powodzenia z odesłaniem mnie z powrotem do Hong Kongu._ _ _ _

__

____Mark śmieje się wysoko i cicho w ciemność._ _ _ _

__

____\- Dobrze. Życzę miłej zabawy z tymi malinkami jutro._ _ _ _

__

____\- Ślady od Marka~ - Jackson przyciąga go ciasno do klatki piersiowej, ich ciała dopasowują się jakże idealnie._ _ _ _

__

____Mark głucho uderza w swoje czoło – i razem chichotają, zmęczeni, ale niewątpliwie szczęśliwi._ _ _ _

__

____\- Ale później będziemy się pieprzyć, co nie?_ _ _ _

__

____\- Och, tak. Widziałem, jak przydzielili nam pokoje w Stanach. Jesteśmy ustawieni._ _ _ _

__

____- _Słodko!_ \- szepcze Jackson prosto w policzek Marka, i czuje jak usta całują jego._ _ _ _

__

* * *

__

____Jackson nigdy właściwie nie przemyślał, jakie będą konsekwencje._ _ _ _

__

____Rany nie wyglądały _tak źle_ , do czasu, kiedy nie wyszedł na światło dzienne._ _ _ _

__

____Kiedy wtacza się na śniadanie, podciągając koszulkę, żeby sennie podrapać się po brzuchu, pokój cichnie. Szpatułka odbija się od podłogi, telewizor grający w salonie staje się słyszalny._ _ _ _

__

____\- Dobry – Jackson ziewa, nieporadnie chwytając dzbanek z kawą._ _ _ _

__

____Nikt nic nie mówi, kiedy Jackson sięga po kubek i ślepo szuka śmietanki._ _ _ _

__

____\- Dobry boże, człowieku – Bambam bierze wdech, odkładając widelec._ _ _ _

__

____\- Dobrze spałeś w nocy? – Jinyoung szturcha go ociężale._ _ _ _

__

____ _ _

__

____\- Huh? – Jackson mruga. – Ta._ _ _ _

__

____Wszyscy wskazująco patrzą na Marka, który sączy swoją kawę bez mrugnięcia okiem. Yugyeom jest jedyną osobą, która się uśmiecha, starając się nie śmiać, kiedy wpycha w siebie jedzenie._ _ _ _

__

____\- Masz problemy – Jaebum mówi do Marka, który w odpowiedzi tylko wzrusza ramionami._ _ _ _

__

____Mózgowi Jacksona zajmuje chwilę, żeby poskładać wszystko w całość, zanim spogląda w dół. Drepta do lustra, które wisi przy wejściu i – okej, tak._ _ _ _

__

____Podciąga koszulkę i podziwia rozrzucone fioletowe ślady, rozpostarte po jego klatce piersiowej. Obejmują jego biodra i miejsce pod gumką jego bielizny. Jest też parę na jego tyłku – a on nawet ich _nie pamięta_._ _ _ _

__

____\- Łał! – Jackson rozpromienia się, obracając się i przekręcając, żeby zobaczyć je lepiej. – Wyglądają fantastycznie._ _ _ _

__

____Jaebum wciska twarz w swoje ręce, głośno wydychając powietrze, a inni zaczynają się śmiać._ _ _ _

__

____\- Jasna cholera – Bambam pociąga nosem – masz, co chciałeś._ _ _ _

__

____\- On ma zajebiście ostre zęby. – Jackson opuszcza koszulkę. – Pokaż im, kochanie._ _ _ _

__

____Mark natychmiast obnaża zęby, uroczo nimi stukając, co przyciąga uwagę Youngjaego._ _ _ _

__

____\- Łaaaaał – zachwyca się Youngjae. – Jesteś jak Rekin._ _ _ _

__

____\- Nie możesz tak wyjść. – Jinyoung gapi się, obserwując jak Jackson wraca do parzenia kawy._ _ _ _

__

____\- Ta, noony od makijażu się wściekną._ _ _ _

__

____Jackson wzrusza ramionami_ _ _ _

__

____\- Mogę ubrać jeansy._ _ _ _

__

____\- Masz… - Jinyoung odchodzi, poczym wzdycha i poprawia okulary. - … wiesz co? Nic mi nie mów. Mówiłem o twojej klatce piersiowej, chuju._ _ _ _

__

____\- W takim razie nie będę pokazywał mięśni przez kilka dni. – Jackson dmucha w kubek i opiera się na blacie kuchennym._ _ _ _

__

____Yugyeom wywraca oczami._ _ _ _

__

____\- Ta, jasne, okej._ _ _ _

__

____\- Co? Nie jestem _aż tak_ egocentryczny._ _ _ _

__

____\- Okej, hyung. Cokolwiek powiesz._ _ _ _

__

____\- Jak to się dzieje, że _ty_ nie masz nic do powiedzenia. – Jaebum patrzy się na Marka._ _ _ _

__

____Mark wzrusza ramionami._ _ _ _

__

____\- Artysta nie powinien wstydzić się swojej pracy._ _ _ _

__

____Youngjae, Bambam i Yugyeom wybuchają śmiechem, odrzucają głowy w tył, chwytając się rękami za boki. Jackson czuje, jak jego twarz się ociepla, tylko troszkę, więc ukrywa ją za kubkiem._ _ _ _

__

____\- Muszę się położyć – mówi Jinyoung, odchodząc. – Obudźcie mnie, kiedy będziemy wychodzić._ _ _ _

__

____Maknae teraz już rechotają, prychając, bardzo nieprzyjemnie, ale też dziwnie uroczo. Mark wygląda na kompletnie nieporuszonego, może poza błyskiem w oczach. Jackson posyła mu uśmiech, a Mark odwzajemnia go._ _ _ _

__

____\- Mieszkanie w tutaj postarzało mnie o jakieś 10 lat – Jaebum wzdycha._ _ _ _

__

____\- Wyluzuj, chłopie. Wszyscy wiemy, że ty i Jinyoung robicie jakieś popaprane rzeczy-_ _ _ _

__

____- _Bambam_ – warczy Jaebum, tworząc nową falę śmiechu przy stole. _ _ _ _

__

____\- Hej! – Bambam broni się przed atakiem uderzeń w jego ramię. – Nie oceniam!_ _ _ _

__

____\- Ta, jasne-_ _ _ _

__

____\- Bammie życzy sobie śmierci~_ _ _ _

__

____\- Mówię serio! Znasz moje motto!_ _ _ _

__

____\- „Dabuj codziennie”?_ _ _ _

__

____\- Nie, nie, moje _inne_ motto. „Kto z was nie ma fetyszu, niech pierwszy rzuci wstydem”-_ _ _ _

__

____\- Naprawdę cię nienawidzę._ _ _ _

__

____Jest więcej śmiechu i wkrótce temat ostatniej nocy zostaje zapomniany. Kiedy Jackson budzi się w pełni, kofeina stymuluje jego organizm, zaczyna doceniać tę dziwną rodzinę, którą ma._ _ _ _

__

____Kiedy siada przy stole, Mark sennie klepie go w udo – Youngjae robi mu naleśniki, Yugyeom zmywa naczynia, a dorm staje się trochę bardziej, jak dom._ _ _ _

__

* * *

__

____\- Więc, czego jeszcze mi nie mówisz?_ _ _ _

__

____\- Hm? – Jackson obraca się w fotelu, wyciągając z ucha jedną słuchawkę._ _ _ _

__

____\- Co jeszcze ukrywasz? – pyta się Mark, bawiąc się każdym koniuszkiem palca lewej ręki Jacksona z osobna. To słodkie._ _ _ _

__

____\- Musisz doprecyzować, skarbie._ _ _ _

__

____Mark posyła mu niezadowolone spojrzenie, słysząc zdrobnienie, zanim wraca do ręki Jacksona. Przestrzeń wokół nich jest głośna, silniki samolotu buczą, Yugyeom i Bambam głośno się śmieją._ _ _ _

__

____Mark przejeżdża kciukiem po dłoni Jacksona jeszcze raz, zanim podnosi ją do swoich ust, lekko skubiąc knykcie zębami._ _ _ _

__

____\- Wiesz._ _ _ _

__

____Jackson bierze oddech, spinając się._ _ _ _

__

____\- Och._ _ _ _

__

____Jego zęby obejmują skórę, wywołując pieczenie, które sprawia, że Jacksona przechodzi dreszcz. Mark uśmiecha się przy jego palcach, kojąc językiem miejsce otarcia._ _ _ _

__

____\- Więc?_ _ _ _

__

____\- Nie będę ci wykładał mojej listy z fetyszami w samolocie – Jackson żartuje._ _ _ _

__

____Mark marszczy brwi._ _ _ _

__

____\- Dlaczego nie?_ _ _ _

__

____Jackson rzuca mu gniewne spojrzenie, nawet kiedy Mark zaczyna chichotać._ _ _ _

__

____\- Po prostu jestem ciekawy. – Mark stuka swoją głową żartobliwie o bok głowy Jacksona._ _ _ _

__

____\- W takim razie będziesz musiał poczekać i sam to odkryć, huh? – Jackson mruga i dostaje za to kuksańca. – Hej!_ _ _ _

__

____\- No weź, Gaga – naciska Mark, oczy o wiele za śliczne, zęby bawiące się jego dolną wargą. – Tylko powiedz mi o jednym._ _ _ _

__

____\- Co powiesz na to. – Jackson przerzuca rękę Marka i łączy razem i palce. – Ty pierwszy._ _ _ _

__

____Mark myśli o tym; Jackson widzi to na jego twarzy. Jego oczy błądzą po kabinie – do Youngjaego po drugiej stronie przejścia, do Jinyounga przed nimi. Górna warga Marka drga zanim odpowiada._ _ _ _

__

____\- W porządku._ _ _ _

__

____Jackson nie spodziewał się, że Mark się zgodzi – ale jest miło zaskoczony._ _ _ _

__

____Te długie palce ściskają jego, a Jackson odwzajemnia uścisk. Mark przysuwa się bliżej w swoim siedzeniu, odciągając podłokietnik i składając ich dłonie na kolanach Jacksona._ _ _ _

__

____Jest teraz bliżej, usta pochylające się przy uchu Jacksona, gotowe, by wyszeptać sekret. Jest nerwowo-_ _ _ _

__

____Ale zęby zamykają się wokół płatka jego ucha, a Jackson prawie odgryza sobie język, jęk zamiera w jego gardle._ _ _ _

__

____- _Mark!_ \- Jackson panikuje, piszcząc._ _ _ _

__

____Mark chichocze, całując jego ucho na przeprosiny._ _ _ _

__

____\- Przepraszam, przepraszam._ _ _ _

__

____Przybliża się, wolna ręka podnosi się, żeby delikatnie trzymać kark Jacksona, oddech ciepły._ _ _ _

__

____I mówi._ _ _ _

__

**Author's Note:**

> zapraszam na mój [tumblr](https://ruiithehuman.tumblr.com/) do wspólnego pokrzyczenia


End file.
